battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Pods
Rocket Pods are launchers containing multiple unguided rockets used by attack aircraft. In Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4, while all rocket statistics are the same, in actuality several different kinds of folding-fin aerial rocket (FFAR) pods and rockets are used. US forces use 70mm FFARs in the seven-shot LAU-131 (Jets) or the 19-shot LAU-130 (Helicopters), while the Russians use 80mm S-8 Rockets in the B-8M1 20-shot pod on all vehicles. Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The FFAR Rocket Pods can be seen fired in multiple volleys by passing AH-1Z Vipers in the mission 'Thunder Run' and can be seen detonating in the distance. Unguided rockets are also seen being fired from Soviet BM-21 Trucks under control of the PLR at a firebase of the same mission. Multiplayer FFAR Rocket Pods (F'''olding-'''F'in 'A'erial 'R'ocket'') is a multiplayer vehicle specialization available in Battlefield 3. The weapon serves as a secondary weapon option for Jet Fighters and Light AA Jeeps in Battlefield 3: Endgame ''and a Primary weapon weapon options for the Attack Helicopters and Mobile Artillery. The pod fires dumb-fire unguided rockets which comes in pods of 14 rockets, 6 for Mobile Artillery and 4 for Light AA Jeeps which fire straight at the target with no drop. Rocket Pods use a special HUD icon that moves around accordingly with the angle of the aircraft. This appears as the capital "'I". That symbol designates the area where the rockets will hit. Rockets will typically land between the "I" symbol and the center of the main crosshair. The weapon has the special ability to negate the effects of Reactive Armor, similar to the effects of APFSDS-T Shells (except rockets fired from Mobile Artillery). For Attack Helicopters, the Rocket Pods is both highly accurate at close to medium ranges, deals splash-effect damage, fast travel velocity and has a decent rate of fire. The weapon become particularly devastating when the firing helicopter is slow and levelled with the target, allowing for multiple volleys to be fired and destroying any target. However, this can leave the aircraft vulnerable by tank shells and missile fire from the ground. The rockets are also very effective against enemy helicopters, especially at close range and with almost all rockets striking the target, with the gunner's main cannon to finish the job. Most vehicles, including heavy armor, can be disabled in a single pass and volley of FFAR Rockets. For Mobile Artillery, the main unguided-rocket weapon system is situated and launched from a turret capable of swiveling 360° and firing six rockets in one salvo. The unguided rockets deal the most damage and creates a significant splash-effect, instantly destroying all vehicles within 2 direct hits (3 or more if Reactive Armor is present on said target). Compared to unguided rockets mounted on aerial vehicles, The rockets of Mobile Artillery have a more noticeable and distinguishable firing signature. The "Belt Speed" specialization allows reload and ammunition recovery faster. For Jet Fighters, the Rocket Pods function similarly to its Attack Helicopter counterpart. To operate, the pilot must select the secondary weapons option, which will indicate success in the change of Heads-Up-Display (HUD) symbol to that of an "I" reticle. The aircraft must fly at straight angles when firing in order to place as much rockets on the target as possible. Due to the nature of the rockets, the operator must also take into account distance and movement of the target in order to compensate accordingly. Pilots must take into account the optimum range and distance for a strafing run in order to give themselves time or room to pull up and out of a dive to avoid impacting the ground, vehicles or other objects. With enough planning or room, the pilot can choose to strafe with the main cannon of the aircraft either before or after a volley of Rockets to ensure target destruction. Operators must keep in mind that rocket motor, smoke trail, sound and launch-pod flash can possibly give the operator's position away and draw attention to themselves. The secondary unguided missiles fired from Light AA Jeeps in Battlefield 3: Endgame maps are almost three-folds more powerful, able to disable or destroy any vehicles, including heavy armor with only all 4 missiles. Damage statistics & effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts from the Rocket Pods fired from Aerial Vehicles. To maintain consistency, Damage results were gathered with all rockets striking the target with no misses. Damage results are consistent at all angles of impact Note that damage results are measured in both "Damage Per-Rocket" ("D.P.R") and "Damage Per-Magazine" (D.P.M). * Signifies unavailable data Gallery Bf3_AH-1Z_RocketPod.png|Rocket Pods mounted aboard the AH-1Z Viper. Bf3_Heli_rocket_fire.png|Mi-28 firing Rockets. Bf3_Heli_rocket_hud.png|Rocket Pod HUD of an Attack Helicopter. Bf3_Mi-28_Rocketpod.png|Rocket Pods mounted aboard the Mi-28 Havoc. Bf3_Jet_rocket_fire.png|Jet Fighter firing unguided Rockets. Bf3_Jet_rocket_hud.png|HUD Icon of the F/A-18 Super Hornet Rocket Pod selected. Bf3_Jet-Rocketpod.png|Rocket Pod mounted on the left wing of F/A-18 Super Hornet. Bf3_M142_Rocket.png|Mobile Artillery firing unguided rockets. Bf3_ASRAD_Missile.png|ASRAD firing unguided missiles. Battlefield 4 The Hydra Rocket Pod is a vehicle specialization featured in Battlefield 4. The Hydra Rockets are the primary weapon options for the Attack Helicopters and a secondary weapon option available for the Attack Jets. The rockets will have the same effect as the default rocket pods in Battlefield 3. For Attack Helicopters, the Hydra Rockets are the default starting primary weapon. It provides an excellent middle-ground between the Zuni and Smart Rockets. It is both highly accurate at close to medium range, deals splash-effect damage, fast travel velocity and has a higher fire-rate than the Zuni while having a higher rocket-carrying capacity, although lacking the higher damage capability of the Zuni. The Hydra Rockets become particularly devastating when the firing helicopter is slow and leveled with the target, allowing for multiple volleys to be fired and destroying any target. However, this can leave the aircraft vulnerable by tank shells and missile fire from the ground. The rockets are also very effective against enemy helicopters, especially at close range and with almost all rockets striking the target, with the gunner's 30mm finishing the job. For Attack Jets, the Hydra Rockets function similarly to the primary default 30mm GAU cannons. Like with the 30mm, the attacking jet must fly straight at angles depending on the choice of the pilot, while firing a volley either before or after a burst of the 30mm to effectively destroy air, infantry and armored targets. Originally, the Hydra Rockets on the Attack jets were limited to 8 rockets per pod instead of 14 and lacks the "I" reticle when equipped for the Attack Jets, increasing difficulty of consistent aiming and target leading. Post 2015-''Community Operations update, the Hydra Rockets are now similar to its Helicopter and ''Battlefield 3 Jet Fighter counterparts, now equipped with 14 rockets per pod and exchanging the circle reticle to the "I" reticle, providing more simplified and effective target marking and leading. The "Belt Speed" vehicle specialization decreases the time between reloads of the Hydra Rockets on both Attack Helicopters & Jets. Damage Statistics & Effects Attack Helicopter The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the Hydra Rockets fired from Attack Helicopters. To maintain consistency, Damage results were gathered with all rockets striking the target with no misses, and without the "Belt Feeder" vehicle specialisation equipped. Damage results are consistent at all angles of impact Note that damage results are measured in both "Damage Per-Rocket" ("D.P.R") and "Damage Per-Magazine" (D.P.M). Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. BF4ChopperAttack1.png|An AH-1Z Viper targeting enemy armor with Hydra Rockets. Attack Jet The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the Hydra Rockets fired from Attack Jet. To maintain consistency, Damage results were gathered with all rockets striking the target with no misses, and without the "Belt Feeder" vehicle specialisation equipped. Damage results are consistent at all angles of impact Note that damage results are measured in both "Damage Per-Rocket" ("D.P.R") and "Damage Per-Magazine" (D.P.M). Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. AJRocketAttack.png|An A-10 Thunderblt ll targeting enemy armor with Hydra Rockets. Patch Notes * Post 2015-''Community Operations update, the Hydra Rockets are now similar to its Helicopter and ''Battlefield 3 Jet Fighter counterparts, now equipped with 14 rockets per pod and exchanging the circle reticle to the "I" reticle, providing more simplified and effective target marking and leading. Battlefield V Tulip Dumbfire Rockets are a vehicle specialization featured in Battlefield V. Available for the Staghound T17E1, it equips the vehicle with four 60 pound turret-mounted rockets. Trivia * The damage output by the Hydra Rockets and Rocket Pods of both Battlefield 4 and Battlefield 3 of the Attack Helicopters & Attack Jets remain the same at all angles of impact per their respective games, with the exceptions of HMMWV ASRAD, Vodnik AA, and Mobile Artillery unguided rockets. References Category:Specializations of Battlefield 3 Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4 Category:Specializations of Battlefield V